Crimson Crown
by UndeadDolly
Summary: A newly turned vampire, Prompto struggles to find meaningfulness. As Lucis' vampiric clans clash, Prompto must choose a side in the war. Will he come out alive, uncover the truth of his existence, the identity of his mysterious sire? Or will he let fear overcome him?
1. Clan Profiles

Clan Profiles

**Noctis' Clan:**

Regium (Royalty)

. Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, Nobles

. Politicians, Presidents, CEOs [in the human society]

. Considered ancients in the vampiric society

. Govern the vampiric society

. Read minds

. Mind control

. Vampiric Eye Color: Red

* * *

**Prompto's Clan**

Pulchra (Beautiful)

. Models, Actors, Artists, Singers [in the human society]

. Assassins, Spies [in vampiric society]

. Sensitive, Emotional, Charming, Flirts, Romantic

. Read and change emotions

. Hypnotizing abilities

. Vampiric Eye Color: Purple

* * *

**Ignis' Clan**

Versutus (Clever)

. Sorcerer, Sorceresses

. Users of blood magic, psychic

. Smart, Skilled, and Exclusive [not welcoming of vampires from other clans, protective of their own clan over others, but not disrespectful of other clans]

. Teachers, Professors, Writers [in human society]

. Royal Advisers [in vampiric society]

. Vampiric Eye Color: Yellow

* * *

**Gladio's Clan**

Bellator (Warrior)

. Rebels, Punks [in human society]

. Fighters, Soldiers [in vampiric society]

. Tolerate pain better

. Not fond of the other vampire clans, especially the strict vampiric laws

. Vampiric Eye Color: Orange


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Summary: **A newly turned vampire, Prompto struggles to find meaningfulness. As Lucis' vampiric clans clash, Prompto must choose a side in the war. Will he come out alive, uncover the truth of his existence, the identity of his mysterious sire? Or will he let fear overcome him?

Chapter One

The library had closed.

Unlike his classmates, Prompto had remained behind. He tided and talked, with the elderly librarian. He had noticed the time ticking away, inching towards midnight and thirty more minutes was left on the clock.

And so, Prompto said goodbye. He cheerfully waved, just before leaving. He trudged towards the exit, textbooks and backpack weighing him down. It was heavy, body aching severely and especially his back. It was a common occurrence, the tense and tender muscles whenever finals began.

XOXO

It was dark.

In the distance, Prompto heard footsteps. It echoed loudly, resonating riveting reverberating rhythms. He saw silhouettes, someone sauntering steadily towards him. He thought that they were another student studying late, until he saw that they weren't carrying a backpack or books with them.

Without delay, Hide fell over. He harshly landed on the concrete, his vision blurred and bedimmed. He hopelessly scrambled backwards, though he had nowhere to run. He helplessly sniveled and sobbed, letting fate decide what will become of him. He hadn't any other choice or option, overcome with fear from the lingering threat of the unknown.

"W-Who are you?" Prompto stuttered, looking up, but staring into two pair of crimson eyes, which were luminescent in the shadows. "W-What do you want from me?"

"That doesn't matter, not even who I am matters right now," the stranger smirked, kneeling down, taking Prompto's trembling chin into his cold grasp, just before kissing Prompto on the lips. "You'll figure those things out in time. It might take a while for you to understand, but you'll have all the time in the world to do so."

"S-Stop …"

"Your only concern should be to _survive_ right now."

"P-Please …"

"I think you will just fine, though. Because I don't make mistakes."

"Ahhh!"

XOXO

He was bitten.

Of course, Prompto struggled and squirmed. He tried escaping, but soon he didn't want to anymore. He held onto the mysterious man, his voice coming out in low moans as _fangs _sank deeper and deeper into his neck. He was being drained of life, the very substance his heart produced and pumped in order to keep him alive. He could feel the cold grip of death, though he was cheating death in some shape or form.

Then, Prompto tasted something bitter. It took seed within him, altering who he was. He was changing considerably, significantly biologically and emotionally. He saw the world in a different light now, through enlightened eyes capable of seeing the darkness and dangers lurking among _humans_. He was horrifyingly overwhelmed, completely unsure of how to process this startling revelation.

"I suspected you'd have sweet _blood_," his _sire_ snickered, stroking Prompto's golden locks, soothing Prompto. "And I think I know what _vampiric _clan you've taken to as well."

"A-Am I dying?" Prompto sobbed, clutching his heart, that was slowing every passing minute. "I-I'm so scared …"

"There's no need to be frightened. You're just shedding your humanity."

"I-It hurts …"

"I'll hold you as long as I can. This isn't how I wanted to bring you into our world as your sire, but I know your presence is long overdue among Lucis' coven."

"C-Coven …"

"You'll meet them soon enough. And you'll _charm_ your way into their hearts for me."

"Wait …"

"Rest."

XOXO

A few raindrops rolled across his cheeks.

Instantly, Prompto's eyes fluttered open. His sire was gone, replaced by vampires from the coven mentioned before standing above him. He was yanked onto his feet, thrown into the backseat of a luxurious car. He heard the car door slam shut behind him, the engine sputtering and screeching of wheels as he began being driven away. He knew trying to escape would be futile, not the smartest or safest decision to make around _vampires _much older than him.

So, Prompto hid himself in the corner. He longed for his sire, even though the mysterious man cruelly welcomed him into the _vampiric _world. He looked into the rearview mirror, his features more prominent and pretty. He was beautiful before, but now he radiated more than ever. He was an otherworldly beauty, an angel of death among humans who would weaken at the mere sight of him and willingly fall prey to him.

"My name is Gladio. I'm from the Bellator clan. If I had to guess, I would take you for one of those Pulchra vampires," Gladio scoffed, staring Prompto up and down, his eyebrows knitting together. "That's just what we needed, another one of you pretty boy motherfuckers. The only thing your lot is good at is looking pretty."

"W-What?" Prompto sniffled, his voice wavering, though carrying a melodic effect. "D-Does a vampire's clan really matter?"

"Of course, it does!"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know -"

"You don't know anything, do you?! Do you even know who your sire is, newbie?"

"I never got their name. H-He never told me."

"You came at a really bad time, newbie. There's a lot of political instability going on. We're also forbidden from siring vampires. That means your sire broke the rule by turning you and we're going to hunt him down."

"But -"

"Attached to your sire already, huh? You really are a Pulchra vampire."

"He's -"

"I'm warning you, newbie. Your sire will die for turning you. He'll be made an example of, so you better just let him go right now because he's probably on the run and forgotten all about you."

"No-"

"Come on, newbie. You were probably turned during sex or a feeding frenzy, like most vampires sired without permission are. If your sire had gotten permission to turn you, then you wouldn't be in this situation right now. I doubt a vampire would break our draconian laws just because they thought _you_ would serve a purpose in our society."

XOXO

A stoic vampire of importance stood up to question him.

So, Prompto was forced to kneel before him. He was pushed down onto his knees, with Gladio's fingers tangled in his blond locks. He stared at the marble floor of the Citadel, his eyes full of tears. He hadn't been turned on accident, not when his sire voiced plans for him during their brief encounter. He wasn't a mistake, but a tool for his sire who wanted to weaponize his clan's powers.

Therefore, Prompto steeled himself. He _wanted _to survive, though that would prove challenging without his sire present. He won't give up, especially because he was _chosen _for this path. He can't be free, if he doesn't fulfill his _purpose_. It was a task of unimaginable risks, to infiltrate the vampiric society of Lucis. It still seemed like a task a vampire like him could only accomplish successfully, a vampire from the clan Pulchra who were known to be quite _charming_.

"From the looks of you, I would guess you're a Pulchra. I'm sure you're aware by now that siring other vampires is forbidden. A sire like yours is a menace among our fragile society. He will be swiftly taken care of," the brunet sighed, pushing his eyeglasses up, just before introducing himself. "I am Ignis Scientia. My clan is Versutus, the current ruling clan of Lucis."

"Are you going to kill me?" Prompto asked, raising his head, piercing Ignis' emerald green eyes. "Are you going to kill me, like my sire?"

"N-No, I won't give you the same fate as your sire. That would be … unsympathetic and create more problems than I need."

"What will become of me, then?"

"You will stay at the Citadel and learn about our society, until I discover the identity of your sire."

"That will do."

"I'm pleased you are reasonable. I have no doubt you will fit just fine into our world."

XOXO

A beautiful woman greeted him, with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and held his hand, guiding him towards the royal parlor. It was an extravagant room, where even more gorgeous vampires from his clan were lazily lounging. He was met with curious stares, just before being welcomed by them. He could tell that they were sincere, but he didn't know how. His clan's powers were working without him knowing, to sense emotions they felt.

He was given a glass of blood, by a fellow Pulchra vampire. He was horrified of drinking blood, though he was hungry and in pain. He slowly sipped the crimson liquid, thoroughly enjoying his first taste of blood as a vampire. He wiped the corners of his lips, letting his fellow Pulchra vampires pour more blood into the golden goblet. He was soon well fed, promised to be taught how to hunt next night as well.

"My name is Aranea, leader of clan Pulchra. You'll be in our care from now on," Aranea chuckled, stroking Prompto's cheek. "I hope you feel welcomed, my dear."

"T-Thank you," Prompto croaked, still leaning into Aranea's touch. "You all are so nice."

"Of course, darling. We take care of our own."

"Then I'm in good hands."

"You are, Prompto."

"I see such beauty in each and every one of you."

"Your beauty will be celebrated, too. It's not every night we get such a promising, young recruit."

"I feel honored."

"You have so much potential. You're a great addition to the clan Pulchra. You'll do our clan proud."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

Chapter Two

The vampiric clan leaders lived in the Citadel, but Prompto was now living in the Citadel with his clan's leader who was teaching him how to survive among Lucis' vampiric society.

He had his own room in the Citadel, with the bare necessities for a young Pulchra vampire such as himself. The mini refrigerator in his room was full of blood bags, though Prompto's hunger couldn't be satisfied with blood bags alone.

It just wasn't the same as drinking from a human, especially the feeling of feeding on a _charmed_ submissive blood doll. He had a hypnotic effect on blood dolls as a Pulchra vampire, that these _transfixed _men and women were willing _prey _with just one look from him.

It was evident that the Bellator and Versutus clans weren't fond of his, considering that the Citadel's blood dolls were drawn to Pulchra vampires. His clan treated the blood dolls right, just _seducing_ the darling donors until they were squirming in _pleasure _from their bite.

He had yet to come across the Regium clan. He was told that the Regium clan was royalty. Those belonging to the Regium clan were ancients born into vampirism. These ancients are supposedly _sadistic _as they were never once human.

A few of his clan members laughed at those rumors. It's because Prince Noctis' _consorts_ were and are all from his clan.

XOXO

Was he dreaming?

Was this truly a dream?

It felt too real, too awake, too _alive _for a dream. His sire, his _love _came back for him. They had entangled in each other's arms once again, but this time their embrace was one reminiscent of long-lost lovers.

He was gazing into those familiar _crimson_ eyes, though the predatory glint was absent for now. He wondered who his sire is, except the young man wouldn't reveal his identity to him. It was suspicious, especially since his sire is a criminal being hunted by the Citadel for unlawful siring.

He shouldn't associate with his sire either, although it had been too late from the very beginning. He couldn't explain his _feelings_, just that there was a _connection_ between him and his sire. He was drawn to his sire, like a moth to a _flame._

"Did you miss me?" his sire sneered, gently pushing inside, letting him adjust to the intrusion. "…You're tight, like a virgin."

"I was waiting for the right one," Prompto smiled, hugging his sire, tugging the elder vampire down for a kiss. "But I don't have to wait anymore. You're finally here with me."

"Aren't you a devoted, pretty little thing?"

"Well, I am yours."

"You are mine."

XOXO

It was another beautiful night in Lucis, the black and blue sky alit with tiny shimmering stars.

The Citadel was awake tonight, his clan members lazily lounging in the parlor as always. There was someone peculiar among his fellow Pulchra vampires, but his clan members were flirting with the _stranger_. There were Pulchra vampires latched onto the stranger's arm, or some even sitting on the floor but in-between the stranger's legs. They seemed surprisingly _enchanted_ by the _stranger_, so uncommon however for Pulchra vampires to be _seduced _by the Bellator or Versutus clans.

The _visitor _wasn't from the three vampiric clans Prompto was introduced to, though that meant their _guest _was from the Regium clan. The young man was none other than Prince Noctis, considering Prince Noctis was known to frequent the Pulchra clan's base. He curiously came closer to Prince Noctis, especially since something about Prince Noctis _felt _familiar to him.

"Your Highness?" Prompto asked, kneeling on his knees, bowing before his monarch. "Prince Noctis?"

His chin was grasped, then raised so Prince Noctis could look into his eyes. The _touch_ was so familiar, just like how his sire behaved with him that faithful night. "Good evening, _gorgeous_."

That _voice_ belonged to his _sire_, too_. _It was also the same deep, dark haunting voice from last night. "…I-It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

There was a blur of movement. He was sat perched atop Prince Noctis' lap. He could _smell_ Prince Noctis' cologne. It was the same cologne on his_ sire_. "Don't just tell me. Show me, _Prompto_."

"…W-What would you have me do, Your Highness?"

"I want a kiss."

XOXO

It seemed so farfetched, but Prince Noctis _is_ his sire. He could never forget the one who stole his humanity, the one who also stole his _heart _too.

His sire was hiding in plain sight, considering no one would suspect Prince Noctis of unlawful siring. The prince was untouchable, especially since Prince Noctis was above the law. It didn't make sense, that the current ruling clan in Lucis was Versutus rather than Prince Noctis'. It explained one thing, just perhaps Prince Noctis wasn't fit to rule Lucis on his own.

The vampiric clans were clashing, though the Bellator clan was the reason why. The warrior clan was causing political instability in Lucis, not fond of the restrictions placed upon vampires. They were raising rebellion among their ranks, so the current ruling clan was imposing more laws to protect vampires and humans alike from potential war.

He still didn't understand his part in this vampiric society, except that Prince Noctis sought the use of his abilities as Pulchra vampire. It'll take time, although Prompto was already adept enough to tell that Prince Noctis didn't trust his servants. Those belonging to the Pulchra clan could change and read emotions, however Prompto would never try to change Prince Noctis' emotions since that's treason and an impossible feat anyway.

"Am I asking for too much?" Prince Noctis sneered, squeezing Prompto's hips, the blond gasping in surprise.

"O-Of course not," Prompto squeaked, his fingers fluttering through onyx locks, half-lidded eyes drowning in midnight blue ones.

The prince chuckled, seemingly relaxed, content in his presence. "What are you waiting for, then?"

He thought about last night, his lips falling upon the prince's cold ones as memories returned to him. It was familiar, even intimate like last night. "I hope you're satisfied."

"I'm sure you can do more than that to satisfy me, but I'm pleased for now."

"…I understand, Your Highness."

"Well, I would love to play with you some more. But I have a meeting to attend. Don't look sad, now."

"…I'm sorry, Prince Noctis."

"Smile for me, Prompto."

"O-Okay …"

"That's _my _good boy."

XOXO

He had no doubt now, that Prince Noctis is his sire.

He watched Prince Noctis go, with Ignis who gave him a long stare. He tried to read Ignis' emotions, but Prompto was too overwhelmed to use his abilities again. He felt like crying, so Aranea hugged him as soon as she saw teardrops brimming in his eyes.

He was in love with Prince Noctis, just attached to his sire as Gladio said so. He had no chance with Prince Noctis, not a common vampire like him. He was indeed turned by Prince Noctis, to be a servant since Prince Noctis didn't trust those in his service anymore.

"What's wrong?" Aranea asked, his clan members gathering around, trying to comfort him. "Why are you crying?"

"I feel heartbroken …" Prompto admitted, nuzzling Aranea. "I'm in love, but my love isn't enough …"

"You're not alone. We all loved someone who didn't love us in return."

"But I love my sire …"

"That's not true love, then. It's just the sire bond affecting you."

"I don't understand …"

"A sire bond is between the sire and the sired. You, the sired, will always be drawn to the one who created you. Its intensity will lessen as you grow stronger, then you won't need your sire anymore."

"I can't think about this anymore. I want a drink …"

"Of course, darling. We'll be here if you need us."

It still hurt him, even though Prompto knew Prince Noctis would never love him the same. He didn't mind serving Prince Noctis, except the sire bond was adding to the pain. He had to do something to server the sire bond soon enough.

XOXO

He left the parlor, where his clan members were entertaining themselves.

The library was empty, but Prompto liked that there wasn't anyone around to witness him in such a state. He needed time alone, to research whether sire bonds were breakable. He was sure an old-fashioned gothic library would hold some answers, so Prompto set to work on finding books about vampirism.

The Citadel's library was like a museum in some respects, his eyes coming across gargoyles and paintings in every corner. It was like stepping back in time, just the perfect place to indulge in nostalgia. He was even reminiscing right now, except Prompto couldn't remember his human life clearly anymore.

There were footsteps behind him, the prince's advisor calling out his name. "Is something the matter, Prompto?"

"Do you know how to break a sire bond?" Prompto asked, his eyes piercing Ignis' green ones, briefly glowing purple as Ignis quickly looked away.

"It's never been done before, but the effects of the sire bond lessen over time."

"What is it, though?"

"It's just a bond between the sire and the sired, a link between vampires created with the same blood. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Can it affect how you feel for your sire, or how your sire feels for you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Is the sire bond different for each clan?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"… Did you find my sire yet?"

"…_No_."

His eyes flashed purple again in the darkness as Ignis frowned. The advisor began walking away as Prompto unknowingly used his abilities again. It was already apparent to Prompto that Ignis was suspicious and suspecting Prince Noctis of unlawfully siring him. "Thank you, Ignis."

The royal advisor stopped and looked over his shoulder at Prompto. "I'm here for you, but I don't appreciate my emotions being prodded at."

That came as a shock to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know I was -"

The elder vampire sighed. "You should be careful, Prompto."

"…I know that."

"I hope you do, Prompto."

XOXO

He was disappointed.

The sire bond was supposedly harmless, but Prompto didn't believe that. His Highness is an ancient, a vampire who was never human.

Could that mean those who Prince Noctis sires have a more profound sire bond with him? Does that also mean a sire bond with Prince Noctis cannot be broken? Was this what Ignis was trying to tell him? Why are his memories as a human so blurry now, too?

"What's wrong, blondie?" Gladio asked, the Bellator vampire he had met on that faithful night Prince Noctis turned him, who was not fond of other vampiric clans, but his clan mostly.

Perhaps Prompto shouldn't have ignored the _brute_, especially as Gladio ran toward him in vampiric speed. He was pinned against the wall by Gladio, though Prompto had enough and fought back. He let out an angry scream, then shoved Gladio with his newfound vampiric strength and stared in shock as the Bellator vampire _flew _through the air. He flinched as Gladio landed, the wall Gladio crashed into cracking and chipping.

"You should mind your own business," Prompto scowled, standing his ground, except Gladio recovered and rushed to him again, not manhandling him this time however.

"Not bad, blondie. But I'm watching you. If you hurt our prince-"

"I would never betray His Highness!"

"I can smell him on you. You shouldn't think you're special just because Prince Noctis is _into _you."

"I don't think that-"

"You see, Prince Noctis has a thing for pretty Pulchra vampires. You're the newest one right now, but you'll be crying when another one comes and steals His Highness' attention."

"W-What … W-Why …"

Just like that, Prompto's eyes filled with tears again. He didn't care if Prince Noctis was using him as a _toy_, just as long as His Highness didn't forget about him when a prettier Pulchra vampire came along.

"I don't know what Prince Noctis sees in your clan. You lot are just good at looking pretty, even when you cry."

"Fuck you!"

Without hesitation, Prompto shoved Gladio again. The Bellator vampire was sent spiraling through the air. He didn't stay to see if Gladio's landing broke another wall. He was too upset to argue.

"You've got a lot of anger, blondie."

"And I will take my anger out on you if you keep provoking me."

"You can get mad at me all you want, but you know I'm telling the truth."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know!"

"You don't know everything."

"I think I know enough for now."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
